An image display apparatus such as a projector has been widely used. For example, light from a light source is modulated by a light modulation element such as a liquid crystal element, and the modulated light is projected on a screen or the like, thereby displaying an image. As the light source, a mercury lamp, a xenon lamp, an LED (Light Emitting Diode), an LD (Laser Diode), and the like are used. Among them, a solid-state light source such as an LED and an LD has such advantages that it has a long life-span, needs no existing lamp replacement, and immediately lights when power source is supplied thereto.
In Patent Document 1, as shown in FIG. 1 thereof, a video display apparatus including a reference light source 10 including LEDs of RGB colors and the like, and an excitation light source 20 that emits excitation light for generating auxiliary color component light is described. In response to the excitation light emitted from the excitation light source 20, auxiliary color component light is emitted from an illuminant layer of a reflection-type wheel 40. By superimposing this auxiliary color component light on an optical path of reference color component light emitted from the LEDs of RGB colors, it is intended to improve the color reproduction range (e.g., paragraphs 0016 to 0019 of the specification).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-248272